Eternal Love
by XxImmortalWraithxX
Summary: People die, but true love lasts forever. DriftxWing.


AN: Hi! I am back! I decided to write this after reading _The Transformers: Drift _and felt that they story didn't do justice to some of the characters inside. So here we go! There will NOT be smut in this, just kissing and petting. No spikes or valves.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

Drift scowled, looking at Tessa as the girl walked out of her home carrying a large cardboard box before putting it before his pedes. From what he understood, she was going off to what the organics called "college" and her boyfriend, Shane, had decided to go along as well. They had reformed a truce with the American government after much protest from Crosshairs and the government had granted Tessa and her boyfriend a scholarship to study at a university.

"Some help here, samurai," Tessa yelled before running back to her house to retrieve more of her things. He sighed before transforming into his alt mode and opening his doors for her.

"Remind me why am I doing this for you again?" He sighed as his alt mode sped down the highway, irritation clear in his voice.

"Come on Drift, we had this conversation the last time round," Shane groaned from the driver's seat as he rubbed his forehead.

"And we are having it again," he said, voice coming through the speakers in the cabin.

"We humans believe that it is good to help others, Drift. It inspires hope and faith in people around us. Has no one helped you before?" Tessa said softly.

_"__Helping another is the highest calling one can aspire to, Drift," the white flier smiled, his molten golden optics twinkling as he helped Drift to clean the dojo. _

_Muttering under his breath, Drift turned around, facing the Knight, forgetting about the punishment Dai Atlas bestowed on him. _

_"__Fine. Help me," he commanded, optics narrowing as a big smile broke across the flier's alabaster face._

_"__With great pleasure," Wing purred before soft, plump lips descended on Drift's as their helms touched and their lips met._

_One step closer_

Drift moaned as Crosshairs kissed him roughly, fingers delving into his transformation seams. Kissing back with equal force, he pushed the paratrooper down as one hand reached behind the Corvette's head and the other caressed his aft.

"Don't stop, Drift!" The corvette moaned as his circuits heated up, his optics flickering in pleasure as the samurai peppered kisses along his neck cables.

Drift moaned as well when experienced hands roamed across his frame and dug into plating to set his engine revving. Determined to take the paratrooper with him over the edge, he started sucking on Crosshair's fingers, making the green mech buck and cry.

"So close! Drift!" Crosshairs screamed his overload hit, his frame locking up as he felt Drift teeter over the edge with him.

Carefully laying Crosshairs down, he followed the green mech into recharge. Something felt missing as he drifted off into recharge, the lack of warmth or love that he had felt before.

_Drift smirked as he pinned the white jet down on the berth, lips still connected as he sucked on his lover's glossa. Pulling back, he grinned as he saw the Knight panting and writhing while staring at him with glazed optics. _

_"__Patience, Wing," Drift teased as he hands roamed around the beautiful frame before settling on the folded wings behind his lover's back. _

_Slowly stroking the panels, his smiled as the flier's wings unfolded and eagerly extended into his hands. Running his hands along the edges won him a moan and gasp when he took the edge into his mouth._

_"__Drift!" Wing moaned as Drift hummed, sending vibrations through his wings into his back._

_A large hand clamped down on Wing's chest before the hand started stroking up and down on his fuselage, earning Drift a choked gasp before hands grabbed him and flipped him around._

_"__Naughty student. Looks like I have to re-teach you certain things," Wing purred, his helm touching Drift's as golden optics met blue ones. _

_"__And I would be happy to re-learn everything," Drift smiled as he swooped in for a kiss, lost in the passion and love of their relationship. Everything felt perfect and Drift longed to stay this way forever. _

_Time stands still  
>beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<em>

Drift ran as Hound fired upon him, the big mech's guns unloading a barrage of bullets on him as dodged and deflected some using his swords. Taking cover behind an abandoned building, he readied his swords before leaping up and somersaulting above Hound and kicking the bot in the face with his pede. Roaring in anger, Hound grabbed onto the smaller mech's pedes and slammed him into the ground. His vision blurred as colors burst across his optics and pain raced up his spinal struts. Groaning, he pulled himself up as more pain streaked down his back. Moving, he felt the barrel of the gun at the back of his helm.

"Do you yield?" Hound smirked.

"Never," Drift growled, spinning around and bisecting the gun with his swords as Deadlock took control of his frame as he let his fury override him.

Moving as fast as he could, he swept Hound's legs out from under him before pressing his blades against Hound's fragile neck cables. His fury vanished the moment he saw the fear in Hound's optics before he quickly withdrew his blades and left.

_"__Come on Drift, is this all you can do? Where's all that Decepticon superiority?" Wing taunted as they sparred. _

_"__I would blow your fraggin' helm off if I had my guns," Drift rebukes harshly, swinging at Wing. _

_"__We Knights don't use guns, only swords," Wing smiles, again, as he dodged to avoid Drifts blows. _

_For once, Drift actually takes a closer look at the swords Wing uses. Two at the side of his hips and one on his back. _

_He asks if Wing knows how to use the swords he carries around. _

_"__Let's find out, shall we?" Wing continues to smile, innocent and irritating. _

_He draws the swords and moves in a slow yet intricate manner, the swords flashing in the light. So entranced by the moves that Drift forgets everything else before the sword stops at his throat cables. Wing could teach him how to fight._

_"__Teach me," Drift says and the flier smiles even more._

_I have died every day  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

Drift screams in agony as Lockdown's claws penetrate his armor and slash brutally deep, drawing energon from the wounds. Using ancient meditation techniques, he manages to reduce the effect of the pain on his frame, not wanting to give that pit-spawn the satisfaction of him begging for mercy. Lockdown frowns before taking out a vial of purple fluid and dripping it across his wounds. White hot pain races through his circuits as the acid corroded his armor and his inner circuitry. Screaming at the top of his vocalizer, he watches as Lockdowns reaches in to gashes and twist his claws, widening the gaps.

"Deadlock, Deadlock," Lockdown taunts while humming a tune, "traitor to the Decepticons. Look at how low you have fallen. Where is your flier friend?"

"Stop tormenting him, Lockdown," Optimus grinds out as he struggled against the chains.

Taking his hands out of Drift's armor, Lockdown smirked as he transformed his servo into a saw.

"Then I shall torment you, my dear Prime," Lockdown spins his saw before plunging it into Optimus' chassis, the great Prime jerking and struggling as the saw cut through his armor.

Drift had been a fighter since he was sparked and a part of him told him to fight on. Even if his mind and will were as one, his body simply defied his wishes and pain surged through his frame every time he tried to move.

A sudden rock of the ship threw him off balance as tables slid across the room and Lockdown struggled to balance himself. Taking his chances, he pushed himself off the berth and rammed into Lockdown as the ship began to tilt.

Turning around, he saw Lockdown jump at him with his saw raised. Bracing himself, he gasped when the paratrooper jumped in front of him, the saw going straight through the Corvette's sparkchamber.

Time seemed to fade as the saw protruded from the back of Crosshair's frame, glistening with energon. Crosshair turned around and smiled before his optics faded.

"Guess its time eh, samurai?" Crosshair smiled weakly before his optics flickered off and his frame lay lax as he offlined.

He let out an anguished keen before jumping at Lockdown, fingers crushing the mercenary's throat.

_Drift rushed back to where the rest of the Circle were gathered at, his spark stopping the moment he laid his optics on the unmoving frame of his mentor. Gently cradling the white flier's helm, he sobbed, coolant tears running down his faceplates. _

_"__Oh Wing, why?" giant sobs wrecked his frame as the mech he loved lay still his arms. _

_"__Please, don't leave me, Wing, please," he pleaded as he took the Knight's hand in his own. The unmoving lifeless frame of his lover lay in his hands as he buried his helm in the flier's neck. He looked at the breached sparkchamber and the empty space where a golden spark used to be, unable to accept that Wing was gone. _

_A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he looked at Dai Atlas, whose expression was mournful as he looked at the young mech._

_"__Take this," Dai Atlas picked up Wing's Great Sword, handing it to Drift. _

_Rising to his knees shakily, he gingerly accepted the sword before carrying the dead frame of his lover back into the city. _

_And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

Lockdown's ship had exploded mid air over Washington after Hound managed to shoot out the engines. Drift moved as quickly as he could, hands on the wall for support as the ship came apart, metal screeching as they were bent and torn apart. Oh, he could taste the irony in things, having a helicopter alt form yet unable to use it while being stranded on a ship falling apart in the sky. He screeched as the platform gave way and he fell.

_I don't want to die! _

Warm gentle arms caught him in his fall, his optics opening to see the last mech he expected to find. White alabaster faceplates and beautiful golden optics and a smile that he longed to see.

"How are you alive? You _died_," his voice coming out in a whisper.

The white flier smiled sadly before stroking his cheeks.

"We knights don't perish so easily. You called upon me with the Great Sword and I came rushing here immediately. I missed you," Wing smiled before their lips met.

_No, this couldn't be real, can it be?_

"I love you Drift, and I would spend the rest of my existence with you," Wing said, optics shining with love.

Slowly, he felt his worries and troubles fade away as he smiled at the white Knight, no longer caring that he was falling. This is what he always wanted and he gave in as Wing powered up his thrusters and took flight with him. Primus, Wing looked godly in the sunset, the sun casting a beautiful orange glow across his plating, enhancing his stunning features. For once, Drift stops thinking about the war and focuses on his beautiful mech.

_I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

_"__I still don't understand," Drift complained, folding his arms and glaring at Wing. _

_"__Then I will reiterate," Wing smiled before their lips met passionately, "Wherever you go, whichever star you might chase, know that I love you."_

AN: Sucker's finally done and this my now my number one shipping. Hope all of you liked it! Might have more chapters if there are enough reviews so leave a review and hit that follow button! Until then, PEACE OUT!


End file.
